


5 Days With a Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are making your own life in a small town when you come across a very cute waiter, Sam Winchester.  In just 5 days, he will turn your world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

You made your way around the square enjoying the nice weather. When you came to this small Kansas town, you worried about how you would fit in and feel here. But you didn’t worry about that anymore. You had found a nice home, made a few friends, and made a life here. The breeze rustled the multicolored leaves, sending them everywhere. Autumn was always your favorite season. You loved the chill in the air, the colors, cuddling up under a blanket, and you couldn’t forget Halloween. The only downside was your birthday. In two weeks, you father was visiting to celebrate your ‘big day’. Normal people would be excited, but not you. 

The sign of a diner caught your eye. Sarah, a friend of yours recommended this place. To take your mind of everything, you decided to give it a shot. The Diner. What an original name, but the food was supposed to be excellent. 

A small bell chimed as you entered. There was a nice feeling to this place. Red countertops and tabletops with black seats and benches. That plus the checkered floor pattern gave the whole place a retro vibe. You followed the directions given by the sign and seated yourself in the corner of the diner. It was the perfect spot. A two person table next to a big bay window, perfect for people watching.

You looked around and saw two other tables, one was an elderly couple, and another one with two high school girls. Interesting crowd…must be their slow time.

“Hi, my name is Sam. I’ll be your waiter today. Can I get you something to drink to start out with?” 

You looked up to see the gorgeous giant of a waiter towering over you. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair, pushing it out of his way. He smiled down at you with a charming grin, making his skin wrinkle around his hazel eyes. Your breath caught for a moment. What a good looking guy!

“Umm, yea. C-can I get a, umm, coke?” 

Sam nodded and walked away. You couldn’t say why, but you got a strange vibe from him. Not bad…just different from others, unique. You liked it. You had to give him a small smile as he walked back with your drink.

“Thanks.” You said softly. 

“No problem. So, have you had a chance to look at the menu?” His voice was gentle, probably perfected after waiting on difficult customers. 

“Umm…no, sorry.” 

“Oh, don’t be. Is this your first time here?” 

You nodded, feeling silly you kept mumbling when you tried to speak to him. It was like you were back in grade school with your first crush. 

“Well, I would recommend the cobb salad. Or if you want something hot, the tomato bisque.” He kept smiling at you, his charm never wavering. Part of you wished it would, at least then you could catch your breath. 

“Well…how about the cobb salad?” 

His smile grew even wider, showing off his dimples. “Alright, I’ll get that right over to you.” He turned on his heel and made his way back to the kitchen. 

You watched everyone else while you waited for your salad. The other two tables had proved very amusing. 

One was the table of high school girls that clearly though Sam was hot. You were amazed at how well he handled them.

“Oh, Sam? Do you have a girlfriend?” One of them, a small blonde asked. She was leaning over the table, trying and failing horribly to look seductive. She probably seen a similar move used in a teen romance movie. You had to hide your giggle at her attempt. 

“No, I don’t. But I don’t think you and I would be good together. You’re way too pretty for a guy like me.” He gave a wink and walked away.

Damn, that was smooth.

The second table was an elderly couple who were apparently regulars. 

“How is everything tasting, Mrs. Gastian?” Sam said a bit louder than normal, as if he knew she was hard of hearing. 

“Oh, Sammy! Everything is just fine. I wish there was a bit more coleslaw, though.” Her voice was a bit shaky but very kind. Almost like a grandmother speaking to her grandson. 

“Oh, well, I can get you some more! One more scoop, right?” He returned a few moments later with a filled bowl and a kind smile.

This waiter, Sam, was amazing. Polite, sweet, charming, and very good looking. He probably made a killing on tips. 

Sam dropped off your food and tried making quick small talk but got called back to the kitchen. You couldn’t help but watch as he walked away, it was too nice of a view to pass up. As you eat, the high school girls left. It made the diner strangely quiet. 

“Sorry about that.” He said as he quickly made his way back over. “Our cook is really short, so I had to help him get a pan down.”

“You’re kidding!” You chuckled at the statement.

“Wish I was. He even has a step stool for days when I’m not here.” He pointed back to the kitchen and laughed along with you as you saw the top of a blonde head that barely showed from the window. 

“You have a nice smile and laugh.” Sam said sweetly followed by a smirk.

“Oh-um…yea, thanks.” Your face flushed and you had to look away to hide your smile. 

He quickly set down your check before leaving. “See you again soon!” He called over his shoulder as he moved back to the elderly couple. All you could do was stare at him as he walked away. Did he mean that, or does he just want a bitter tip? You should your head, trying to clear your thoughts. Either way, it was enjoyable!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, you arrived at the diner to meet Sarah for lunch.  She had tried to get you back sooner, but you were too busy with work.  But now, a curiosity took over as she walked up to you.  Her smile radiated a mischievousness to it. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“No reason!”  She responded a bit too quickly to be convincing.  “Let’s go eat!” 

 

She ushered you into the retro space and pulled you along to a corner spot as you allowed the sinking feeling in your gut to settle.  Something was definitely off.  Sarah looked around the diner excitedly, as if she were waiting for someone.

 

“Um, are you okay?”

 

‘Yea, yea, that’s great.”  She didn’t even look at you as she responded, still looking around.  “Oh, there he is!  SAM!”

 

You followed her eyes to see the tall and handsome waiter, Sam, smiling at you.  He gave a quick wave before turning back to his table.  A young couple seemed to be giving him their order, and apparently a little upset at the distraction.  

 

“What’s going on here?”  Sarah?”  You asked, voice dripping with worry.  There was a red flag quickly waving in your head about this situation.

 

“Okay, so…don’t be freaked…but we came here for alternative motives.” 

 

You could feel your heart rate pick up as your mind scrambled to figure out what was going on.  All that came to mind was that scene from ‘Seven’ with Brad Pitt screaming “What’s in the box!”

 

You went to speak, but another voice started up first.  “Hey!  It’s good to see you again!”  You looked up to see those amazing hazel eyes of the waiter staring down at you.  _Oh, damn, those dimples_ , you thought to yourself. 

 

“H-hi, Sam.”

 

He chuckled and turned, saying a quick hello to Sarah.  Apparently they knew each other.  _Was that why she was so adamant about coming in?_

 

“Give me a sec and I’ll get Gabe.”  He gave you another quick smile before walking off. 

 

“Gabe?  Your boyfriend?”  

 

“Yea, he’s the cook.”

 

“That’s why we have the best food in town!”  A cheery voice said overtop of Sarah.  His long honey colored hair was swept back as he slid into the seat next to your friend. 

 

“Hiya!  I’m Gabe.  You must be Riley!  Wow, Sam was right, you are cute!”

 

“Gabe!”  Sarah gave him a shove as your brain tried to process the new information.  They only thing it would focus on though was… _does Sam really think I’m cute?_

 

“Oh, calm down, Sarah.  At least she will be prepared now when Sam stumbles through asking her out.”

 

“Gabriel! Shut your mouth!”  Sarah screeched as she clamped her hand over his mouth and giving you an apologetic look. 

 

You forced yourself to breath.  _Sam…sexy as a Chippendale dancer, Sam…thinks I’m cute and is going to ask me out_? 

 

It was almost as if it were timed or part of a script.  As soon as that thought pierced your brain, Sam walked up with some drinks for your group. 

 

You couldn’t help yourself as you blurted out, “You were going to ask me out?”

 

Sam’s eyes went from happy, to wide with shock, then anger.  His smile flattened and his overall look showed that he was not pleased.  “Dude!”  He shouted at Gabriel. 

 

“What?  I just saved you some time!”

 

All he could do was roll his eyes, but the whole exchanged was just too hilarious.  You tried, and failed, to contain your laughter.  It burst out of you like air from a popped balloon.  The three of them watched you, and then glared at Gabe as he joined in.

 

“I’m sorry.”  You had to take a deep breath to catch your breath, clutching at your side to help contain yourself.  “But that couldn’t have had better timing it you tried!” 

 

It took a few moments, but then everyone was laughing with you.  It felt nice to have this small moment in your life.  With the move, work, and your father…you didn’t have many times to laugh like this. 

 

“So, um…Would you like to?  You know, have dinner with me?”  Sam’s eyes were so full of hope and nervousness as they searched yours for an answer. 

 

“I’d love to.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, you waited on your front porch for Sam to pick you up.  The two of you had been texting non-stop since you gave him your number.  You talked about hopes and dreams, and of course, your date.

 

Normal dates for you would have been going out to dinner, but Sam said he spent enough time in restaurants, that wasn’t how he wanted to spend it tonight.  So instead, it was dinner and movie at his place.

 

You were so excited when he pulled in, still in a bit of shock that such an attractive guy asked you out on a date.  He stepped out of his truck as you walked up. 

 

“You look beautiful.”  His words were soft, almost as if he had no air in his lungs.  He walked around the truck with you and opened the door, helping you inside.

 

“Thank you!”  You gave yourself a once over when you got in.  You were wearing a dark blue, almost navy, summer dress with silver flats.  Were you over dressed, probably?  Did you care?  Nope.  You made sure you were flawless for this date, and not to toot your own horn, but you did good. 

 

The drive to Sam’s house was in comfortable silence.  He had some music on the radio and it was a nice scenic drive.  He didn’t live too far away, maybe ten minutes from you.  Hell, if you had known, you probably could have walked. 

 

When he pulled in, you were in awe of his home.  It looked like and old cottage, like ones you’d see in pamphlets of Europe.  There were shrubs and tall trees, giving an almost magical feel to the place.  It’s like the house was pulled from a fairy tale.  There was even a porch swing and…a dog sitting in the window!

 

“Your dog is so cute!”

 

“Oh, yea.  She’s a sweetheart.”  He held out his hand to help you from the truck. You couldn’t help but note how warm and gentle they were.  “Oh, you’re not allergic or anything are you?”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“Cause we can go out.  I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.  I really should have check the dog thing with you first.”

 

You reached out and grabbed his hand again, smiling as you felt him grip yours tight.  “Sam, its fine.  I love dogs!”

 

The two of you made it inside and got settled.  Sam went to work on dinner as you got acquainted with the yellow lab named, Stitch.  Sam explained the name as he put his homemade lasagna in the oven.

 

“Well, I was coming home late one night and I heard this whimpering.  I followed it and found a litter of puppies in a box, someone abandoned them on the side of the road.”

 

“That’s awful!  Did someone abandon you?”  You cooed at the playful overgrown puppy.  She quickly responded with a wet sloppy kiss to your face.

 

Sam knelt down next to you and scratched her ears.  “Yea, they were pretty banged up.  All her siblings got adopted, but she was held back because she had a cut on her leg that needed stitches.  So when I found out, I figured, why not?”

 

You chuckled as you watched Sam play with Stitches.  “You’re just a big, gentle giant.  Aren’t you, Sam?” 

 

“Yea, but don’t tell anyone.  It’ll ruin my reputation.”  He smiled at you.  You were going to give a witty response, but instead got lost in those perfect eyes of his.  He seemed to be having the same reaction.  _Wonder if his heart is pounding too_?

 

Sam shifted and slowly leaned into you, his eyes flickering to your lips for just a moment.  You leaned in as well as a blush rose to your cheeks.  Just one more moment and—

 

Stitch barked suddenly.  To be honest, it made you jump…and scream.  When you jumped, you collided with Sam, bonking heads together. 

 

“Ow, Stitch?”  Sam looked down at the dog, who was innocently wagging her tail.  “What the hell?”  He turned his attention to you as you both stood back up.  He ran his thumb over where your head met his.  “Are you okay?” 

 

You chuckled and nodded, not trusting your voice enough to speak. 

 

“Well, that’s good.  But just in case…”  Sam leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Better?”

 

You took a quick breath as you decided to be bold.  You liked this guy… a lot.  Time to throw timid, shy little you off to the side and put on your big girl pants.  “A little, but you know what would have been better?” 

 

Sam gave you a questioning glance as you rose up on your toes to give him a soft kiss.  It was just for a moment, but damn was it an awesome kiss. 

 

You went to pull away, but Sam’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a second kiss.  There was no rush, just a slow, sensual feeling building in your body.  When he pulled away, you couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped you.  Sam gave a breathless chuckled as he rested his forehead against your gently.  “I know, but if we don’t stop I have a feeling we’ll just make out all night.” 

 

You chuckled with him before speaking.  “You’re right.” 

 

“Let’s eat and then relax?”  He smiled at you with a twinge of lust to his eyes.  There was no hiding what that kiss did to him, just as there was no way of hiding what it had done to you.

 

The both of you ate while talking about family and pasts.  He told you how he lost his mother in a house fire.  It broke your heart to hear him say how he wished he could have met her, and remembered it.  He quickly then turned his attention to his other family.  His dad, John, was now retired and his brother, Dean, was a mechanic in town.  The place was apparently owned by a family friend, but Dean was running it. 

 

You wanted to hear more, but he soon turned the conversation to you.  You regaled to him how you had a seemingly normal childhood until sixth grade, when your parents got divorced.  Your dad got custody, and your mom moved away.  You didn’t see her much anymore.  You spoke how you were an only child, making your dad super critical of you. 

 

Sam hung onto every word as you spoke about your past.  It was almost like he was studying for an exam, and you loved it.  Sure, you had talked about these things with other friends, but no one really seemed to care, until Sam.  It made you feel special, wanted.  It was in that moment you knew Sam was a one in a million kind of guy. 

 

The rest of the night was spent on the couch.  The movie, whatever it was, played in the background while you two laughed and played rock, paper, scissors, and the thumb wrestled, or cuddled, or made out.  _What?  He was one hell of a kisser!_


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh, this is so gross!  I hate this part.”  Your voice came out as a squeak as you reached into the pumpkin, pulling out the seeds and the ‘guts’, as you called it.  You plopped the revolting mess into the bowl before digging back in. 

 

“Yea, it is, but when we are done we will have some awesome jack-o-lanterns and pumpkin seeds.”  Sam sat at the table, weeding through the bowl to get the seeds.  Sure pumpkin carving sounded like a date for kids, but you always enjoyed it, and so did Sam.  You had made a deal that you would gut them if Sam made some homemade baked pumpkin seeds from his mom’s old recipe book. 

 

“Okay, I think we have enough seeds now.”

 

“I’d hope so.  We have four trays of them.”  You couldn’t help but let your heart flutter.  It had been a few days since your first date with Sam and you two hit it off great.  Each day you found time to spend together, when you weren’t texting.  You preferred talking, but at least Sam could text during work.  He usually told you about his customers or something stupid Gabe did or tried in the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind…”  Sam spoke softly as he moved around you, washing his hands.  “But…there are these girls who always come in and try to flirt with me.”

 

“The high schoolers?  I remember them from that day I came in.”  You joined him at the sink, happy that the pumpkins were ready for carving, that was the fun part. 

 

“Yea.  Well, they asked if I had a girlfriend…and if it’s okay…I said yes.”

 

Your heart was pounding as you looked up at Sam.  There wasn’t a label on what you were.  Well, now there was, but you hadn’t expected it so soon.  Sam’s eyes shifted down as he spoke.  “I’m sorry.  I just…I thought…”

 

 _Oh, no!  He thinks-_   “Oh, Sam.  It’s alright.  I’m glad you said that.”  A blush came to your cheeks as he looked back up to you with a huge smile on his face. 

 

He pulled you close and in for a kiss.  You didn’t think you would ever crave kissing someone, before Sam that is.  His kisses were always soft and passionate.  He would pull you in and hold you, as if waiting for your souls to meld together.  Then, as he pulled away, he would lay a quick second kiss on you, as if saying goodbye to your lips. 

 

“That’s a relief.  I was worried you wouldn’t be okay with it.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”  You chuckled before giving him another quick kiss.  “Come on, let’s carve!” 

 

Sam chuckled at your enthusiasm.  He thought it was cute to see you get excited over little things.  Granted, he was the same way.  He couldn’t hold in his excitement to tell Dean and his dad about you. 

 

You had started carving, deciding on the cat and full moon pattern as Sam sad down next to you, pinning on a more complex werewolf pattern.  As you worked, the two of you talked about Halloween.  Being only a couple days away, you were excited.  It was always your favorite holiday.  Gabriel, as it turns out, threw a huge bash every year.

 

“It will be a great time, I promise.”  Sam spoke as he threw away a chunk of pumpkin. 

 

“Alright, I’ll go.  I’ll need some R and R after that day anyway.” 

 

Sam gave you a worried look.  He didn’t have to say anything, you could see the question in his eyes.

 

“I’m having lunch with my dad that day.  Don’t want to, but given the circumstances, I can’t really say no.”

 

“Wow, he must really be into Halloween to demand lunch with you.”  He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“No, he isn’t big on Halloween.  But he always insists on taking me out for my birthday.”  You said it simply, it wasn’t that big of a deal.  But apparently, Sam thought differently. 

 

“Your birthday is on Halloween?”  He seemed shocked at first, but then this look of scheming took its place.  “So…as your boyfriend, I have to ask.  What do you want for your birthday?”

 

“Oh no.  Don’t get me anything!”  You wagged your finger at him, trying to be serious, but he saw right through it and laughed.  “I’m serious, Winchester.”

 

“Oh, come on.  Just give me and idea.  Otherwise, I’ll have to just find you something myself.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at you, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he would get you something either way.  You couldn’t help the smile that graced your lips.

 

“Fine…”  You tried to think of something, but you came up empty.  “A kiss?”

 

He barked out a laugh before leaning over and kissing you.  “I give those to you anyway.  Don’t count.”

 

“Ugh, fine…how about…”  You looked down at your creation and chuckled.  Turning it to show Sam you have him a smirk.  “A shit ton of Jack-o-lanterns?” 

 

Both of you laughed as he shook his head.  “You’re impossible.”

 

“I try!”  You went back to your carving, missing the mischievous smile Sam gave you. 


	5. Chapter 5

You made your away around the square with your father.  He was going on and on about your work place.  He didn’t like it, said you could do better, you were wasting your talent, blah, blah, blah.  You had been able to tune him out, focusing on the diner ahead of you.

 

“Honey, are you sure you want to eat here?”

 

You rolled your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  When you father asked where you wanted to go, you didn’t hesitate to say the diner.  Sam had told you yesterday that he would ensure you had the best service you had ever seen.

 

“Yes, dad.  I’m sure.  It is my choice, isn’t it?”  You shot back at him as you pushed open the door, greeted by a familiar chime.  You instantly looked around and was in awe.  Every table, countertop, and surface had a jack-o-lantern, of some type, on it.  They ranged from full pumpkins to small gourds.  _Wow, the owner must really love Halloween_.

 

“Well, isn’t this ridiculous.”  Your father scoffed, clearly not enjoying the décor.

 

“I like it!”  You glared at him as you spoke but before you could say anything else, Gabriel came up to you.

 

“Hey there, Ri!”

 

“Hey, Gabe!  Is Sam here today?”  You asked jokingly.  You knew he would be here, but you always enjoyed the banter with him.

 

He put his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.  “You mean you’re not here for me!”  He threw his hand up dramatically like a damsel in distress.  “Woe is me, never wanted.  What shall I do?”  You laughed at the spectacle, glad to have a friendly face to break up the hell that has been this morning. 

 

“Do you always act like that, or is it just because it is Halloween?”  Your father didn’t even look at Gabriel as he shot off the insult.

 

“Dad!  Gabe, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sugar.”  He gave your arm a light pat and then pointed to a table in the corner.  “That one’s yours.  Sam will be out in a second.” 

 

You quickly walked over to the table as you yelled at your father.  “I can’t believe you said that!  How dare you talk to my friend like that!”

 

“That…boy, is your friend?  Riley, please, you need better friends.”  Daddy-dearest sat down across from you and waved his hand at you, shooing away the conversation, but you weren’t going to stand for that.  You could handle him talking down to you, but not your friends.

 

“Dad, you will apologize to Gabriel or we will leave.  End of story.”  Your voice was firm, but you could feel your resolve wavering. You had never talked to your father like that before, and you were pretty exhausted already, but you couldn’t let him do that to Gabriel.

 

“Fine…if it means that much to you.”  Your father glanced at you over the menu with a mildly amused look.  You felt like a grade schooler, that amused look you get when someone does something ‘cute’. 

 

You just wanted to hide under the table for the rest of the day, but the kind voice of your favorite waiter brought you out of your anger.  “Welcome to the Diner, sir!”  Sam smiled down at your dad, hoping to catch his attention.  You, however, were staring at your father, trying to send him mental notes.  _Please don’t be an asshole_. 

 

“We will have a coke and a diet coke.  Oh, and sorry for the comment earlier.  I am told it was inappropriate.” 

 

You let out the breath you didn’t realizing you were holding.  Your blood pressure spiked as you spoke.  “This isn’t Gabriel, Dad!”

 

Your father finally looked up to you and then to Sam.  His eyes traveled over Sam, scrutinizing every inch of him.  The look was familiar, he was pin pointing every flaw on the perfect man that was Sam Winchester.  “Well, please pass along my message to him as you go get our drinks.” 

 

Your jaw landed on the table as it fell off your face, mind imploding.  _Did he just…oh, no he didn’t…._   You went to speak, but Sam cut you off.

 

“Of course, sir.  I will be right back with those.”  

 

Sam walked away as your father began to speak.  “I really don’t like the idea of you eating here all the time. The food doesn’t look very healthy, you will gain weight if you don’t eat right.”

 

The casual comment dug through your skin and pierced your heart.  You hated when he did things like that.  You weren’t sure if he meant it on purpose, but it still hurt.

 

“The food is fine, Dad. I would rather discuss what just happened.”

 

“What are you talking about?  I just gave the waiter our order.” 

 

You shook your head, ending that conversation as you saw Sam walk up to the table with a tray.  His usual charming smile and happiness radiating from him, brightening your day just a bit.  “Here are your drinks, and then something else…”

 

He set down the drinks and then put a small pumpkin on the middle of the table.  He turned it so it would face you so you could read the message that was carved into it.  ‘Happy Birthday’. 

 

Your heart filled with emotion as you looked up to see those beautiful hazel eyes and perfect dimples staring down at you.  No words had to be exchanged, you were sure by the smile you were giving him that Sam knew how happy this made you. 

 

“Seriously, what is with all of the pumpkins?  It smells like a farmer’s market in here.”  You father spoke with painful precision. 

 

Sam’s smile faltered as he glanced down to your father for a moment, but he quickly turned his attention back to you and his smile reformed.  “Yea, it’s a shit ton of jack-o-lanterns, isn’t it?”  He gave you a quick wink before walking away, “I’ll give you a few more moments to look over the menu.” 

 

You quickly looked around the diner again, noting all the different pumpkins around the restaurant.  Your mind was running, trying to come up with the words, you couldn’t describe how amazing this was.  Did Sam really carve all of these pumpkins, for you?  You chucked as happy tears pooled in your eyes.  No one has ever been this considerate before.

 

Your father turned the pumpkin around and saw what was carved in.  “I take it that is another friend of yours?”  He asked nonchalantly, setting the menu off to the side. 

 

“Yea, Sam.  Actually, Dad, he is my boyfriend.”  You spoke with a big smile on your face, running your fingers over the pumpkin. 

 

“Boyfriend?  Really?”  He gave you a strange look as Sam walked back up to the table. 

 

“So, have you decided on anything, yet?”

 

“Sam, thank you so much for-.”

 

“I’ll have the BLT with chips, no salt.  She will have the grilled chicken salad with ranch.”  Your father spoke matter-of-factly, not giving you any room to speak. 

 

Sam’s brows came together as he shot your father a glare, then turned to you.  “You would like the salad?”

 

You shook your head, you actually wanted a burger, it was your favorite thing on the menu.  Sam knew that, but you didn’t want to start anything, so you didn’t speak up. 

 

“Alright.”  He said flatly.  “I’ll put your order in.” 

 

Before Sam could get out of earshot, your father grabbed your hand and looked up to you.  “You can do better than that waiter, honey.” 

 

“Dad!  What…why would you say that?  You don’t even know Sam!”  You tried to keep your voice down, but your father was getting to you.  He had been making comments about your life all day, putting you down.  _You should find a better job, this won’t support you forever, it isn’t a career.  Why are you wasting your talent?  You should dress better, you don’t look like a proper lady in those clothes.  Your house needs a lot of work, is this really the best you could get?_

You shook your head at your father as he worked his way through whatever crappy, horrible reason he had for you to not date Sam.  But you didn’t hear it.  Your heart was pounding in your ears, along with a ringing.  You were so mad.  All you wanted to do was get through this without drama, introduce Sam, and then go to the party. 

 

“Dad, stop!”  You tried to shout at him, but it came out weak.  Your heart ached at his words and it was breaking you.  Your will to stay strong was dissolving under the pressure from all of the comments.  Deep down you knew that your father meant well, he didn’t know what his words did to you, but at the same time, why did he have to be so mean sometimes?  “Please…”

 

“Enough!”  Sam shouted at your father. You hadn’t even realized he came back to the table… or the two covered plates that he had set in front of you.  You looked up to him with tears in your eyes, but he was glaring down at your father.  “I don’t care who you are, but you will not talk down to her like that.  You can say all you want about me, sir, but not to her.” 

 

The shock was evident on your father’s face, and yours.  Did Sam just defend you to your father?  The tears began to slowly fall down your face at the exchange.  Sam shouldn’t have to come to your aid, you were so mad at your dad. 

 

He went to say something, but snapped his mouth shut when he saw Sam pull you up and into his arms.  Tears were slowly falling down your face as you buried your head into the tall waiter’s chest.

 

“Riley…”  Your father spoke as he stood up and reached out to you. 

 

“You know, what…Ri said you were super critical of her life choices, but I didn’t know it was to this extent.”  Sam shot off to your father as Gabriel came around to stand next to him.  He put down a small cake on the table that said ‘Happy Birthday, Riley’ and un-platted the dishes for your meal.  Your father’s BLT and a perfectly made burger for you. 

 

Gabriel gave you a small pat on your back before softly singing, “it’s your party, you can cry if you want to, cry if you want to…” 

 

You bust out laughing at that, having to work to get oxygen as you wrapped your arms around Sam’s back and then gave a smile to Gabe.  “You’re a dufus, you know that right?” 

 

“I try!”  He shot back at you as he went to leave, but not before flipping off your father. 

 

Sam kissed your forehead before turning to square off to your father, putting himself between you and your father.  “Alright, you have two choices.  One, you sit down and enjoy the company of your daughter and a nice meal, after you apologize.  Or two, you get the hell out of this diner.”  Sam’s voice was steady and unwavering, defending your honor. 

 

Your father looked from you to Sam and back to you before he spoke.  “Riley, I am so, so sorry.  I didn’t realize…I just want what’s best for you, that’s why I am always…it doesn’t matter anymore.  I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

 

Sam stepped to the side to let you walk past him to your father, but never once did his eyes leave you, wanting to make sure you were alright. 

 

You stepped into your father and hugged him as he whispered soft apologizes into your ear.  He spoke of how much he loved you and how much you mean to him, all the things he loves about you, and how he is starting to really like your new boyfriend. 

 

By the end of the lunch, you and your father were on much better terms.  Sam and Gabriel had joined you at the table, when they could, to join in the festivities.  Your father had given both Sam and Gabriel full apologies.  Sam, of course, accepted, but Gabriel decided to dangle the problem in front of your father until you were ready to leave, then called him a ‘cool old man’. 

 

~

 

Later that night, you stood in front of the mirror finishing your make up. 

 

“Babe, have you seen my lightsaber?”  Sam called out from his bedroom.  You giggled at how silly it sounded, but what else could you expect on Halloween. 

 

“It was on the kitchen table, last I saw!”  You shouted back as you gave yourself a once over.  You knew Sam wanted to go to the party as a Jedi, so you decided to have fun and find a matching costume so you could go as a set.  He had no idea what you had picked and that you were about to blow his mind. 

 

You made your way down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.  Sam was attaching his fake lightsaber to his robe as you came in.  He hadn’t looked up yet, so you decided to have some fun.  You leaned against the door frame, moving one arm so it was up over your head.  You pushed your hip out and lay the other hand on it, letting the material to fall off your curves.  “Very handsome, you are.”  You spoke in a low, seductive voice.

 

Sam chuckled at your Yoda attempt, but stopped when he looked up to see you, clad beautifully in your slave Leia costume.  “Oh, damn.”  He stumbled a bit as he walked over to you.  “Wow, babe…just…wow!”  He stood as close as he could to you without touching as he ran his hand down your side.  “You know what…I think we should skip the party.”

 

“Oh, really?”  You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.  You pushed your body into his as you felt his hands move around to grab your ass.

 

He gave a needy sigh as you pulled away.  “How about this, we go to the party…”  You spoke as you played with the hair at the back of his neck.  “We have a great time with our friends, and when we get home, I’ll show you how good of a slave I can be?”  You added a wink at the end to get your point across. 

 

Sam let out a soft chuckle at the idea.  “So you are going to be my servant…my how the tables have turned…I’m usually the one being your server.”  He kissed your neck softly, making you squirm under his touch.  “You know, we technically don’t have to leave for another thirty minutes…and that is to be on time.” 

 

You pushed your body back into his as you pulled him down, kissing his jaw.  You worked your way up to his ear and whispered softly, “Order up, Sammy.” 


End file.
